Les Défis d'Aventures - Dix-huitième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la dix-huitième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Octobre au 27 Novembre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le dix-huitième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons de **parodier la fanfiction**. Vous connaissez les préjugés que subit la fanfiction ? Eh bien utilisez-les, amplifiez-les autant que vous voulez. Amusez-vous, après nous avoir si souvent montré à quel point les autrices et auteurs de fanfiction sont capables de merveilles, à exagérer tous les clichés qui vous viennent à l'esprit sur la fanfiction.

Le défi durera donc jusqu'au **Mardi 27 novembre** **, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec._

 _Comment vous dire... Je suis tellement désolée xD_

 _Pour une fois, je vais laisser quelques notes en fin de chapitre pour justifier mes choix. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Shin était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. C'était pourtant le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire de l'auberge, il pouvait se reposer ou s'adonner à ses loisirs, mais rien n'y faisait. Le demi-élémentaire boudait. La raison de son malaise se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la grande salle du Repos du Guerrier. Attablé devant un grand livre, Bob faisait semblant d'être concentré sur sa lecture. En réalité, il n'avait pas tourné la moindre page depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Il se contentait de fixer bêtement la même ligne avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers Shin. Ce dernier était plus qu'agacé par le comportement du mage. Ce petit manège durait depuis plusieurs semaines. Bob passait son temps à dévisager l'archer. Souvent, ce dernier percevait dans les pupilles incandescentes de son collègue une haine irrépressible.

Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre l'origine de ce conflit silencieux. Shin et Bob aimaient Mani. Ce triangle improbable et insoluble était, depuis sa révélation, source d'une tension palpable au sein du groupe. Plus personne n'osait aborder le sujet, pas même Grunlek, qui aurait pourtant pu calmer la situation comme il savait si bien le faire. Le nain craignait qu'une conversation franche ne précipite la fin de l'auberge.

En dépit de ces risques, ce matin-là, Shin prit une décision radicale : il en parlerait à Bob, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente, quel qu'il soit, et chacun pourrait reprendre une vie normale d'amoureux éconduit.

L'occasion se présenta en fin de matinée, lorsque Bob renonça enfin à sa prétendue lecture. Il se dirigea vers l'étage pour y rejoindre sa chambre, et Shin n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se leva à son tour, laissant en vrac ses affaires de tricot, et suivit le pyromage. Il entra sans frapper.

 _"Bob? Faut qu'on parle."_

Le mage lui adressa un regard fatigué.

 _"Je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver… Entre."_

Bob soupira en prenant place sur sa chaise. Il autorisa d'un geste son visiteur énervé à s'installer au bord de son lit. Shin s'assit rapidement et chercha ses mots. L'attitude de Bob le désarçonnait. Il avait soudain l'air si… triste. Mais le demi-élémentaire ne devait pas se laisser démonter ! Il invoqua Icy par réflexe, pour se donner du courage. La petite créature comprit aussitôt le souhait de son maître, et sautilla partout pour donner un peu d'entrain à l'invocateur. Celui-ci sourit tendrement puis reporta son attention sur son collègue.

 _"Ecoute, je sais bien que c'est devenu un sujet tabou, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle de nous et Mani. Ces derniers temps, je sens bien que tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer bizarrement. Tu m'adresses à peine la parole, alors qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien, avant ! Je n'ai pas envie que nos sentiments pour Mani nous poussent à nous détester. Je voudrais qu'on en parle, qu'on mette les choses à plat et qu'on redevienne comme avant._

 _\- Ha… J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible, Shin."_

Bob avait lâché sa phrase dans un soupir puis reniflé bruyamment. Shin n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était en train de pleurer.

 _"Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible? C'est trop tard, c'est ça? Tu me détestes déjà?_

 _\- Au contraire, Shin. Je suis… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

 _\- … Attends, quoi?!_

 _\- J'aime Mani le plus sincèrement du monde, et je sais que toi aussi, tu espères toujours qu'il finira par t'ouvrir son cœur. Le jour où il a compris nos sentiments pour lui, il m'a paru tellement… perdu. Il a refusé de choisir. Il n'a pas fait de choix parce que, pour lui, on est à égalité. Il a autant d'affection pour toi que pour moi. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre. Alors, je t'ai observé."_

Bob se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Son débit de parole était de plus en plus rapide.

 _"Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il voyait en toi. Je devais savoir pour quelles raisons il t'admirait autant. Nous sommes égaux, dans son cœur, après tout. J'imaginais qu'en te regardant, en analysant ta façon d'être, je comprendrais un peu mieux ce que Mani recherche chez un homme, et que je pourrais utiliser ces informations pour le conquérir vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu que mon plan si bien pensé se retournerait contre moi… Shin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un être exceptionnel, délicieusement maladroit et si bienveillant. Tu as toujours une parole gentille, une petite attention pour chaque personne que tu rencontres. Tu es toujours prêt à rendre service avec le sourire. Et quel sourire… C'est à cause… grâce? À ton sourire que je n'arrive plus à m'empêcher de te regarder dès que l'occasion se présente. Ton charme… Tout ton charme est concentré dans ton sourire, et je ne suis plus capable de m'en passer. Cette tension entre nous, Shin, ce n'est pas ma haine. C'est mon amour pour toi qui me ronge, comme mon amour pour Mani me ronge depuis si longtemps. S'il n'y avait, dans mon monde, plus que lui et toi, je serais un homme comblé. Hélas, nous ne sommes pas dans une de ces maudites histoires à l'eau de rose…"_

Soudain, Shin comprit tout. Les regards en coin, toutes ces fois où Bob l'avait volontairement effleuré dans les couloirs pourtant larges de l'auberge, ces soupirs à peine dissimulés quand il croisait le mage… Bob ne le détestait pas. Bob… l'aimait. Le demi-élémentaire n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : ça y est. Ils l'avaient, leur solution ! Le triangle amoureux improbable et insoluble allait enfin se démêler et leur accorder le bonheur qu'ils méritaient, tous les trois. Shin savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se leva, posa ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du mage, chercha son regard, et posa ses lèvres sur celles, brûlantes, du demi-diable. Celui-ci s'abandonna à ce baiser, une larme de joie au coin de l'œil.

* * *

Shin était de très bonne humeur cette nuit-là. Après plusieurs minutes à tergiverser, seul dans son lit, il avait rejoint Bob. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli dans une robe de chambre rouge du plus bel effet. Mal fermé, le vêtement laissait deviner le corps auquel Shin avait pensé toute l'après-midi. En l'invitant à entrer dans sa chambre, Bob adressa à son nouvel amour un sourire éblouissant, débordant de sincérité. Il referma la porte en tâchant de rester discret, puis dévora des yeux le demi-élémentaire. Shin n'avait plus peur de son regard. Il le comprenait mieux. Il savait ce que signifiait cet éclat dans les pupilles du mage. Cette nuit, le feu et la glace allaient s'unir dans un bouillonnement sensuel. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais leurs murmures étouffés et les grincements de leur lit finiraient par tirer du sommeil un elfe trop curieux, qui ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre…

* * *

La cuisine du Repos du Guerrier était enfin rangée. Grunlek y avait consacré toute sa journée de congé. Satisfait par le résultat, il ôta son tablier et ses gants, se servit une chope de bière et se dirigea vers la salle principale de l'auberge. Le nain aimait bien ces rares moments de calme et de solitude dans ce bâtiment d'ordinaire si vivant. La nuit, les lieux semblaient différents. Les petits craquements du plancher, les cliquetis émis par les araignées de la cave avaient quelque chose de magique. Grunlek ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer, mais ces moments-là faisaient partie intégrante de sa vision du bonheur.

En sortant de sa cuisine, il aperçut Théo, assis sur un tabouret, devant la cheminée remplie de braises rougeoyantes. Il en fut surpris. Le paladin n'était pas du genre à traîner ainsi, si tard, encore moins avec un air si mélancolique. N'écoutant que sa bonté naturelle, Grunlek s'avança, s'empara à son tour d'un tabouret et s'installa à côté de son ami. Il décida d'attendre que Théo rompe le silence.

 _"Me sens bizarre, cette nuit. Arrive pas à dormir."_

La grammaire du paladin laissait à désirer quand il était contrarié. Le nain se tourna vers lui, inquiet et intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien perturber à ce point un grand gaillard comme Théo?

 _"J'sais pas. Y a plusieurs trucs. Suis allé voir Lumière et en revenant, j'ai eu une espèce de… d'intuition, ou un truc du genre. J'ai l'impression que je ferai mieux d'attendre avant de monter._

 _\- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'aller te coucher?_

 _\- Bah, vu la façon dont les deux autres se sont bouffés des yeux toute la journée, j'risquerais de voir ou d'entendre des trucs pas nets. J'préfère encore rester ici._

 _\- Oh… Bob et Mani auraient enfin franchi le pas?_

 _\- Nan. Shin et Bob._

 _\- Ah bon? Eh bien… J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose._

 _\- Pour eux, ouais. En attendant, moi, j'suis toujours seul comme un con."_

La moue renfrognée du paladin indiquait qu'il s'agissait là de la véritable raison de son insomnie.

 _"Si ce n'est que ça, Théo, ça peut toujours s'arranger."_

Mû par un réflexe sorti de nulle part, Grunlek tendit son bras jusqu'à effleurer de ses doigts la main du paladin.

 _"Si ton intuition t'a poussé à rester ici, la mienne me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on a tous le droit à un peu de tendresse."_

Théo, incrédule, fixa son ami nain, puis dirigea son regard vers leurs mains. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit perdu, comme s'il se trouvait dans une sorte de réalité alternative où plus rien n'avait de sens. Cela dit, tout au long de la journée, il avait flotté dans l'air une odeur, comme un parfum d'affection. Grunlek avait peut-être raison, après tout. Théo haussa donc les épaules et reporta son regard sur les braises.

 _"Bah… Pourquoi pas. Faute de mieux."_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! xD_

 _Comme promis, voici deux-trois explication :_

 _\- Mon concept de parodie était simple : dans les fanfictions, tout tourne autour des couples, des relations amoureuses sorties de nulle part et pas forcément très bien amenées. Du coup, aujourd'hui, tout le monde a eu droit à un peu de tendresse :p_

 _\- Au départ, j'étais partie pour écrire un bon gros "Lemon", mais, pour des raisons personnelles, j'en ai été incapable. Toutes mes excuses aux gens qui espéraient des détails n_n'_

 _\- Autant je réutiliserai certainement le triangle Shin/Mani/Bob (que j'adore!), autant la partie Grunlek/Théo... Non. C'est pas canon dans le Repos du Guerrier :p_

 _Bref. A bientôt pour de nouvelles bêtises :)_


End file.
